Anyone who has ever polished the exterior of an automobile knows how much physical effort and application time are required, notwithstanding an advertised ease of application or portraits of smiling users on the polish label. Boats and airplanes are even worse, as they have more surface area and are harder to reach.
First, the vehicle to be polished must be washed and dried. Then, not only does the polishing liquid, emulsion, or paste have to be applied by hand onto the finish of such vehicle to dry, but numerous streaks and swirls of the dried excess must be removed by dry wiping over essentially the entire surface already covered.
The prior art features U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,436 to Traver et al. (General Electric Co.) and others mentioned therein; van der Linde U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,953 (Borden, Inc.); Martin 3,960,575 (SWS Silicones Corp.); and Duncan 3,814,710 (ICI).
Although otherwise represented by the purveyors of polishing compositions, the durability of the resulting gloss or shine seems to correlate fairly well with how much effort, not to say exertion, was required of the applier of the polish during its application. An obvious need exists for an easier and simpler alternative to the present method of keeping up the appearance of the family car or other vehicle. It also would be helpful if an identical polish could be used inside, as well as out.